mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/VIZ: One Piece, Vol. 91, Adventure in the Land of Samurai
I heard that ONE PIECE VIZ Vol.91 was on sale! So that I visited VIZ. Then, I laughed! Which is your favorite? 'VIZ | Shonen Jump, the World's Most Popular Manga' https://www.viz.com/shonenjump My love is ∵ at the cell of the third column from the left and the third row from the bottom! It looks like my brother's simple Mii portrait on Wii/Switch! We called it 麩菓子(ふ-がし:wheat-gluten snack) or ふ simply! How sweet it is! :-D MYURP )) MIL-LET DUM... POP! ... PLING! 'VIZ | One Piece Manga' https://www.viz.com/one-piece 'VIZ | See One Piece, Vol. 91' https://www.viz.com/read/manga/one-piece-volume-91/product/5998 Hajime-Komainu or はじめ狛犬!? Try doing an image search for them!? 'はじめ狛犬 - Google Search' https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&rlz=1C1SQJL_jaJP804JP804&q=はじめ狛犬&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X GOT IT! YOU WANT FOOD, HUH?! 'はじめ狛犬 画像検索してみた☆ワンピース91巻 | ワーママの限界まで' https://ameblo.jp/ub7ij9/entry-12424809999.html '狛犬ネット komainu.net' https://komainu.net/ 'KOMAINU -The Unique and Mysterious Art of Japan-' https://komainu.net/english/index.html '困っちゃった？！脱力狛犬？！会いに行きたくなる「かわいい狛犬」選手権【東日本】' https://www.jalan.net/news/article/217849/ '【よみもの】京都・狛犬わんダーロード ～清水寺から粟田神社へ～｜そうだ 京都、行こう。' https://souda-kyoto.jp/blog/00325.html '狛犬 : Komainu - Wikipedia' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/狛犬 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komainu GOT IT! YOU WANT MONEY, HUH?! Wikipedia is looking for someone who can or will donate to their project! When you think of this not "their" but "our", visit to see a letter from Wikipedia Founder! It was a good chance to get a letter to me! I just watched a TV program which introduced Wikipedia writers and their activity last night! To think, to learn, to share our knowledge with others. '' It was also our wishes, and still it is, I suppose. The founder of the company where I worked told that creativity meant to think well to him in his notes or books. And my Shanks was one of members who showed me how to think of others well. He was a user of JUNET or fj news group. 'JUNET' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/JUNET 'fj (ニュースグループ) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/fj (ニュースグループ) We had our local network and news groups to share our questions or problems beyond each section in the company. He instructed me to use them. I was a user of those local news groups because they were available to every members, even to an absolute beginner like me. But, we had to learn how to use fj news group or the outside network to get a licence and an E-mail address. It was like a quest of RPG. Where is the guidebook to learn how to use it!? How to find it!? Who knows!? I don't know... Yeah, it was like ONE PIECE... I was like Luffy. They were like Roger's crew... They gave me just a clew... I crew over my victory when I got my licence and E-mail address at last! Though I was usually reading some topics of racing... Who will win!? :-D Yes. Who will win!? That's a big question to me. Luffy? Kaido? Big Mam? Teach? Shanks? ONE PIECE VIZ Vol. 92 will be available on November 5, 2019! '''VIZ | See One Piece, Vol. 92 https://www.viz.com/read/manga/one-piece-volume-92/product/6098 : Kaido is known as the strongest creature alive, so the smart move would be not to antagonize him. But since when does Luffy do the smart thing?! lol I guess that Luffy doesn't use any smart phone as we use... Who are you!? Come on! I'll beat you! It works as a mirror to him... or something to reflect the beam... Category:Blog posts